


Shell Scratches

by Xenogalaxy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Shell scratching, this can be taken as platonic or romantic whatever u want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenogalaxy/pseuds/Xenogalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You recall a time when you had a pet turtle who particularly loved having it's shell scratch. You wonder if a certain other turtle has that same feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leonardo

You were sitting on the couch dully in the lair. Leonardo was intently watching his favourite show ever, Space Heros. Space Heros was cool n' all, but it was just so cheesy it was hard to focus on it for long. Your mind wandered elsewhere. You remembered when you had a pet turtle, and how he loved getting his shell scratched. That made you think, do your mutant friends feel the same way about shell scratches? Well, Leo was right there, you might as well test it out.

Rolling off the couch, you crept towards Leo. Lucky for you, he was too enraptured with his show to notice. You smirked devilishly as you crept closer and closer until you reached him. Him still not noticed, you ran your nails across his shell. In responce, Leo tensed up and his breath hitched. Bingo. Without turning his head, he said "Uh, Y/N, w-what're you doing?".

You glanced at his, his cheeks were tinged red. How cute. "Oh nothin', just wonderin' if you like shell scratches like my pet turtle did." You answered, there was no reason to lie. 

"Oh." He responded quietly. You then sat next to him and proceeded to give nice scratches to his shell. Leo subtly leaned into your touch, the amount of red increasing on his face, which completed his green skin nicely. You smirked as you continued to give him scratches, "Sooo, you like it?" You asked with a cheeky grin, you already knew the answer.

Leo paused for a moment, embarrassed, but nodded. He was supposed to be the cool and stoic leader, how can he let himself get like this just cause of a few shell scratches. After a few scratches a quiet churr rumbled in his chest. You paused, your grin growing wider while the blush increased on Leo's face increased. 

"What was thaaaat?" You asked with a snicker, "N-Nothing." Leo said hurriedly.

You raised a brow and continued scratching until he made another churr, which was slightly louder. You giggled as he groaned and held his face in his hands. "Awww, don't worry. It's cute. I think you should make it some more." You giggled, continuing your ministrations.

At one point, you a hit certain special spot that made Leo flop down on your lap, as he closed his eyes and smiled with pleasure. You thought the scene was so cute you had to hold back an 'Aww'. You continued to scratch all around his shell as a steady, quiet churring was rumbling in his throat. You gently stroked his head while giving him scritches. Looks like Leo will be missing the rest of his show.


	2. Michelangelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone gave me the idea that i should add chapters with all the turtles reacting to have their shell scratched. so await for more turtles.

You were currently skipping around the lair, trying to find a certain orange clad turtle. And as fate would decide, a water balloon flew right past you. You flinched then narrowed your eyes, you knew exactly who the culprit was, "Mikey!" You shouted accusingly.

"Haha, sorry dude, I totally didn't mean to miss you!" The turtle replied, skidding towards you.

You sighed but shrugged it off, you've been meaning to ask him a certain question anyway. "So, Mikey." You began, "How do you feel aboooout... Getting your shell scratched?" You asked, twiddling your fingers.

"Hmmm." Mikey mused, putting a finger to his chin and sticking his tongue out exaggeratingly as he thought. "Wellllll, I haven't ever had my shell scratched, but it sounds really fun! Let's try it." He concluded, bounding over to the couch like a giddy child and sitting down. He patted the seat next to him, beckoning you over.

You soon joined him on the couch, prompting Mikey to plop down on your lap and giggle excitedly, "This is gonna be sooo cool." You heard him say before you began the scratching session.

Your fingernails gliding across his shell, which immediately caused Mikey to lean into your touch, letting out a churr. "Oh man dude, this feels wicked awesome." He churred out.

You giggled with him as he wiggled around to match your touch. He obviously had no thoughts about controlling the volume of his noises as he churring increased. The young turtle continued to wiggle around in your lap, "Aw man, we should'a done this before. This is great!" He giggled over his churrs. You didn't mind the least bit of his loud volume, you even a bit of blush dusting his freckled cheeks. What a cutie.

Your fingers hit a certain spot that essentially turned him to a puddle of turtle goo. He just flopped down limply in your lap, churring, dead from happiness. You chuckled as you continue to bathe his shell in rubs and scratches. You just know Mikey will probably be asking for more scratches often, not that that's a bad thing.


	3. Donatello

You wander around the lair, you ipod in hand... Which is broken. You were looking for Donatello, as you thought it would be easier to just see if he could fix it instead of wasting your money on getting a new one. Your best bet was to check is lab, and lo and behold there he is writing something. You sauntered on over to him, "Hey Donnie!" you greeted, resting a hand on the edge of his shell.

Donnie jumped slightly but turned around and greeted you with a smile, "Hello Y/N!" he said before returned to his work.

You snorted, "You still workin' on that?" you complained, motioning towards the blueprints. He was currently working on a new edition to the Shellraiser.

"Yes, I am. This needs to be perfect if I want it to work." he said before concentrating on his work once more, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth.

You snickered, "Well, I think you need to relax a bit." You said, a devious grin spreading across your face.

Donatello paused for a moment, "What are you talking abou-" his question was cut off when you ran your fingernails down his shell, a bit of pink tinging his cheeks.

Your eyes held a mischievous glint as you continued to give Donnie some shell scratches, which caused him to plop down on his desk with a content smile. "I take it this is helping?" you asked with a playful tone.

"Uh, y-yeah." he mumbled shyly, a churr rumbling in his chest.

The purple-clad turtle closed his eyes in bliss, sighing contently. You had to admit, he looked quite adorable like this, but you just remembered the original reason you came here. You stopped tending to his shell to bring your broken ipod to attention.

"Eh? Why'd you stop?" Donnie asked, turning to face you.

"I was gonna ask you if you could fix my ipod. It's broken." you said.

Donatello took the ipod, "Alright, I'll fix it." "Yes!-" "Only for 45 more minutes of shell scratching." he interrupted you with a smirk.

"What! 45 minutes! No way. This is obviously a 20 minute trade." you argued back.

"Hm. Tell you what, I'll settle only on 40 minutes, but only cause you're my friend." "Psh, in your dreams! How about 30 minutes, or im tossing it and getting a new one.".

Donnie's eyes went wide, "You wouldn't dare..." "Try me." "You're bluffing!" "Would you like to find out?" it seems you just found an easier way to get your stuff fixed.

Donnie paused, the gears whirring in his head as he thought this over, ".... 35 minutes. Pleeease?" he gave you good ol' fashion puppy dog eyes hoping to seal the deal.

You pressed your finger to your chin, thinking, "Hmmmmm." "Alright, but only cause you're adorable.".

"Yes!" Donnie pumped a fist in the air to celebrate his victory.

"Y'know, I would've given you 45 minutes if you stuck with it." "OH COME ON!".


	4. Raphael

Your eyes scope out the lair, trying to find a certain hot-headed turtle. So far, you saw Mikey in front of the T.V playing video games with Donnie watching, and Leo and Master Splinter were writing calligraphy. Your best bet was to check out the dojo, were the red-clad turtle was frequently seen. Although, when you checked, he wasn't there. You huffed, he must be in his room, which will make things more difficult as he hated other people in his room. But lucky for you he didn't mind you being in there so much, so hopefully he'll let you in. You sauntered on over to his room and knocked, "Hey Raph, it's me, can I come in?".

"Go ahead." you heard him call, and with his permission you entered. You were greeted with the sight of him lifting some weights while sitting on his bed.

"I thought you did training n' stuff in the dojo." you said.

"Yeah usually. I got these in here so if it's late or somethin' I could let off some steam, or if Splinter is usin' it for whatever." he said, you nodded. You walked over to join him on the bed, Raphael either didn't notice or didn't care as he didn't acknowledge it.

"You've been doing this for a while?", he nodded without looking at you. You smirked, decided to take action now that he was distracted; he won't even see it coming. Slowly setting your hand on his shell, you ran your nails down it. His reaction was priceless, he almost dropped the weight! And you could've sworn you heard his breathe hitch.

"What're ya doin'?" it was more a demand than a question.

"Just scratching your shell." you answered simply.

"Yeah, well knock it off. Only babies like those." he pouted, still not looking at you. You could've sworn a bit of a pink shade took over his cheeks.

"Oh?" you said with a brow raised, while he said he didn't like it, his body language said different. "I'm sure you gotta feel something, with workin' out n' all you must be sore.". Raphael shrugged, "C'mon. Lay down." you said while patting your lap.

Raphael complied, not without a few grumbles and complaints thought, and sprawled on your lap as you continued to rub his shell. Now you could definitely see the cute pink tinge on his cheeks. A victorious grin spread across your face, which the turtle huffed at.

"Don't get all cocky 'cause this ain't happenin' again." he grumbled. Raphael, although he would never admit this out loud, did really enjoy the shell rubs. But he has a reputation to keep up and he can't let anyone see him falling victim to the irresistible shell scratches, lest you tell one of his brothers. Oh boy, his brothers would never let him live it down.

You only smiled in reply. Although the lack of noise didn't give any blatant display that he loved this, you could see him visibly relax and even let a content sigh slip out, which caused his blush to deepen slightly. You giggled, it was always nice to see Raphael so docile like this.


	5. Slash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by someone on quotev

You wander around some abandoned junkyard in the city, in the dark, at night. You looking for a certain, particularly large, mutant turtle- Er, tortoise. At first, you were quite frightened and a little pissed at Spi- Slash because he wasn't hesitant in harming your friends, the turtles. But, he seemed to have left on more positive note with the turtles last time they came in contact, and he expressed that he wouldn't hurt innocent people and civilians so he has some degree in honour. Last time you saw him, Slash said he prefers to work solo so he ran off, he didn't live with the turtles anymore so he had to have another place to stay. Right? Your best bet was to check this old junkyard that hasn't been used for a few years. You inspected and scrutinized every shadow, hoping to spot the massive mutant. You missed his company, although he couldn't talk in his unmutated state, he was nice to be around and you just wanted to see him again.

You continued to wander around, your legs started to ache, and search for Slash but to no avail. You huffed impatiently, you were a little disheartened at the fact you couldn't find him. Sure, it was a long shot that he would be here, but still somewhere in your heart, you had a feeling he would be here. Just as you were about to turn tail and leave, you heard some junk a few feet away shift around and fall. Your head jerk towards the sound, and you saw massive shadow rise. Your heart began to leap, out of fear but also a few shreds of hope, you wondered if this was Slash or... Something else.

The figure answered your unasked question by speaking, "Y/N? Is that you? What are you doing here?" It spoke it a deep, raspy voice. A voice you recognized from your few but previous encounters.

"... Slash?" You said hesitantly.

"Y/N!" The voice spoke again. The figure approached you to reveal that it is indeed who you expected. Slash.

"Slash!" You said again, but with more joy lacing your tone.

Without a second thought, you ran over and wrapped your arms around his massive torso. Well, tried to anyway. Slash did something you didn't really expect, he reciprocated the hug. After a few seconds you pulled and looked up at his massive form, smiling.

"What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" He repeated his question.

You chuckled and twiddled your fingers, "I missed you... I just sorta guess that you would be here. It was... Kind've a long shot. Well, not so anymore.".

Slash couldn't help but chuckle a bit, too. "I guess I sorta missed you too." He admitted, shifting his weight as he averted his gaze for a moment. You couldn't help but grin. Slash took a step back and motioned with his hand, "Follow me." He said.

 

The massive tortoise lead you to some type of makeshift lair and sat down on a couch he must've dragged out one of the junk piles. It was pretty old and ragged but you sat down next to him anyway. You looked around the lair, which was more of a clearing surrounding by massive piles of junk.

"If I knew I was gonna have company, I would've fixed the place up a bit." He chuckled, making you giggle as well.

You laid back, but Slash seemed a bit tense and awkward. He probably wasn't used to being around someone, now that he mutated. To lighten the mood so, with a smirk, you reached out to run your fingernails down his shell. This prompted the jade green tortoise to lean into your touch a bit and have a more gritty sounding churr rumble in his throat, just barely audible but you caught it. You smirked as Slash visibly tensed up, an embarrassed blush dusted his cheeks.

"W-What was that for?" He mentally cursed himself for stuttering. His a big scary mutant tortoise, how can he get all nervous over this?

"Weelll, I just remembered how you loooved getting your shell scratched as a regular tortoise, so I was wondering if you still enjoyed it." You said with a teasing tone, followed by raking your nails down his shell once more.

Again, Slash wiggled to match your touch, a churr erupting from him. You giggled, "Don't be so stiff, Slash. Just relax." You said, hoping to calm him down.

That seemed to do the trick as he gradually relaxed, and even turned his shell facing you so you could get a better angle, and looked at you expectantly. You grinned and continued your ministrations as Slash wriggled around and churred. You hit one certain spot that just about caused Slash to flop down and turn into a puddle of churring mutant tortoise goo, but he managed to stay sitting up but that didn't stop his churring from increasing in volume. You sighed contently, glad to have quality time with Slash again, this is just like when he was a little tortoise munching on lettuce. He may have been mutated, but he hasn't changed too much.


End file.
